


Make Me Feel Better

by LilianaSnow



Series: Four Born of Lust and Pride [19]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Adorkable, Almost Force Feeding, Babies, First Meetings, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Home, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Return, Weight Gain, couples, mom friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: "I... I guess I just wanna feel better," Maxx admitted, looking at Andy. "You can get behind that, right?"





	Make Me Feel Better

 

 

>  I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
>  I don't wanna live like this today  
>  Make me feel better  
>  I wanna feel better  
>  Stay with me here now  
>  And never surrender  
>  (never surrender)

- _Never Surrender, Awake, Skillet_

Once they were at the Stump/Hurley house, all of the guys they had brough home were welcomed with open arms. Andy took one look at how thin they were and threw Pete into the kitchen.

"Hi. I'm Andy. That was Pete. Brendon visited you guys in the hospital, and Patrick is feeding Declan in the next room." He smiled kindly at them and held out his hand.

Maxx shook it. "I'm Maxx. That's my boyfriend Cody, and those are Spence and Dallon. Joe told us all about you."

 Andy smiled, looking at the blue-eyed man. Joe was blushing, standing off to the side.

"Cody, yes?" Andy asked, looking at the blond.

Cody needed a haircut, and he was wearing a large blue shirt that looked very comfortable. He also wore jeans and had a pink jacket tied around his waist. He liked the color, and the freedom to have it. Zach, Zack, and Zack had bought a bunch of clothes for the people who had been rescued. Cody nodded.

"Ah. I still have some of my clothes from when I was pregnant you could have if you like." He didn't move to touch him. He didn't say anything more. He simply allowed the statement to be heard.

Cody looked at Maxx, who smiled softly and spoke the words he knew Cody was saying. "He thanks you. And accepts the offer."

Andy grinned and led them into the dining room. He passed each of them a journal and pens.

"I know where you guys are at. I've got a brother who's been there. He kept a journal, of random thoughts, sketches, whatever he liked. To organize his thoughts and to help him get through it. So, I had Patrick pick these up for you. And I sent one for Dan, too."

They each murmered a thank you, sitting down. Andy watched them open the journals and start writing and sketching. Cody seemed to have a lot to say- Andy could briefly see the words "You won't see a fucking cent" and "I'll burn it to the ground." He knew that they all had overcrowded minds. Maxx was more... Sketching and making notes to himself. Spencer and Dallon were also writing.

Andy smiled at them, laughing softly when Cody pulled Maxx closer to show him what he wrote.

When Pete brought the food out, he and Andy piled it high on plates and passed it out. Pete introduced himself amd socialized.

Cody seemed afraid he would get in trouble if he ate while Pete or Andy were looking his direction. Andy picked up Cody's fork the third time he quickly dropped it when Andy checked on him and started feeding him.

Cody seemed surprised, and earned quite a few giggles from Spencer and Dallon. Those two were quickly shut up with a deadly glare from the tattooed man.

Cody took back his fork after a few minutes of Andy barely letting him swallow before getting another bite prepared. He stopped avoiding Pete's watchful, protective eye and cleared the plate himself.

Maxx, Dallon, and Spencer all had seconds. Maxx had thirds. And fourths. And half of a fifth helping as well. The giggles from Dallon and Spencer were again silenced.

Just when the boys thought none of them could eat any more, Patrick brought the babies out, dumped them on his boyfriends, and passed out pie. Cody was the only one who didn't have a second slice.

Outside, it started to rain. Cody took his journal and Maxx's hand, walking slowly to the window seat in the living room. Andy followed, ignoring Spencer and Dallon's baby talk toward Ruby and Saint, and offered him a soft blanket.

"Cody always liked the rain," Maxx told Andy. "Especially during our time under Ryan's rules. He said it calms him to listen to it."

Andy nodded. "I understand. It is beautiful when it rains. And it sounds like a warm cuddle on the couch. According to Patrick."

"Right. Synesthesia." Maxx nodded thoughtfully. "I wonder. He might be able to help us sort ourselves out."

Cody and Maxx watched the rain fall. Maxx was humming gently, and Cody seemed to move his fingers alongsude the rhythm.

Andy started looking for a guitar that didn't belong to his boyfriends.


End file.
